


I Can’t Explain It

by Red_Passion



Series: Fictober 2019 [10]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager, The X-Files
Genre: 1990s, 20th Century, 24th Century, Episode: s03e08 Future's End, F/F, FBI, Gen, It’s classified, Los Angeles, Scientific progress, Suspicions, Talking, Temporal Prime Directive (Star Trek), The Federation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Passion/pseuds/Red_Passion
Summary: Janeway tries to gain Scully’s trust without breaking the Temporal Prime Directive.





	I Can’t Explain It

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt 10 - “Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.”
> 
> This fic follows on from [Follow Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850389)

_Los Angeles, California, Earth - 1996._

“You are skeptical.” Janeway said looking at Scully across the table in the coffee shop. 

“I am. On the one hand you ask for our assistance, yet, when we want information you hide behind the catch-all phrase it’s classified.” Scully said. 

“I can assure you we don’t mean you any harm.” Janeway replied, a softness creeping into her tone of voice.

Janeway surveyed Scully’s pretty face, reading the agent’s reactions to her words. The firm expression on Scully’s face relaxed a little.

“The Department of Defense, the CIA, they won’t confirm or deny you work for them. So you can see why we want more....... information.” Scully replied. 

“Listen,” Janeway said her voice still gentle, an intensity in her blue eyes as she met Scully’s, “I can’t explain it............ You’ll have to trust me.”

The words, _ Temporal Prime Directive_, repeated over and over again in Janeway’s brain. She couldn’t break it, she couldn’t tell Scully, but god damn it, she wanted to. 

Every aspect of Janeway’s existence in the 24th century - the technology that powered Voyager; the Federation itself; contact and alliances and friendships with alien civilisations; the breakthroughs in astrophysics, engineering, biology and medical science, would be simultaneously mind-boggling, awe inspiring and belief shattering to Scully.

Janeway understood innately Scully’s desire for scientific knowledge and explanation, and if she was in Scully’s position she would want to, need to, know _everything_. 

Scully’s coral tinged lips took Janeway’s attention as she waited for Scully’s reply. 

“I guess I trust you.” Scully said acquiescing. 

“Good, because we need your help.” Janeway replied.

_You and Mulder can get us home. And I like you, and I want to get to know you._ Janeway thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t given too much thought to my plans for a Voyager-X-Files crossover fic, but this prompt seemed to fit Janeway and Chakotay’s situation - stuck on 20th century Earth and bound by the Temporal Prime Directive.
> 
> This fic is a bit late and probably not that well done, but I don’t want to fall behind with the challenge. Real life just got in the way.


End file.
